Dentro de tu Alma
by CARPINTERO IMPERIAL
Summary: Dentro de tu alma se que estoy, aunque tu lo trates de ocultar, es dificil que tu niegues tu amor pues la gente a ti te lo va notar...


**Hola eh vuelto con otro fanfic esta vez romántico, basado en una canción del mismo nombre de un cantaor español llamado Manzanita, espero que les guste, los personajes no me pertenecen son de DreamWorks excepto el judoca, sin más preámbulos comencemos. **

**DENTRO DE TU ALMA **

Estaba por anochecer en el Valle de la Paz y el Guerrero Dragón estaba sentado en el Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial observando como el último rayo del sol se ocultaba atrás de las montañas para dar paso a la hermosa pero traviesa luna que era acompañada por miles de estrellas que cubrían el cielo, tolo que se respiraba en esos momentos era paz, una paz obtenida desde la derrota de Lord Shen, pero no solo eso había cambiado, sino algo en el fondo de su corazón, un sentimiento, descubierto durante y después de la misión en Gongmen, había superado la admiración por cierta maestra del Palacio de Jade, específicamente la maestra Tigresa, el afecto mostrado por ella durante y después de eso lo volvió loco durante semanas, pero luego de investigar el porqué de su mal, gracias a la ayuda de Víbora, pudo llegar a la conclusión de que se había enamorado de su mejor amiga y compañera de misiones, desde entonces hizo todo lo posible para hacerse notar frente a ella que estaba solo para ella, pero algo le aterraba, su rechazo y que todo el esfuerzo que había hecho con esmero fuese en vano, pero elimino este último pensamiento y siguió concentrándose en la paz que sentía en esos momentos.

-Hola Po- Saludo una voz que el reconocería a varias millas de ahí.

-Hola Tigresa- Correspondió el saludo mostrándole una sonrisa- dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas?- le interrogo con cierta curiosidad en su voz.

-Bueno acabe de entrenar y quise venir a relajarme a este lugar-Le respondió igualmente sonriéndole-Este lugar se presta para eso después de un largo día de entrenamiento-Concluyo su respuesta.

-Que linda se ve cuando sonríe-Se decía en sus adentros el Guerrero Dragón- y que hermosos ojos.

-Se ve tan lindo con esos ojos de jade mientras piensa- Pensaba la maestra- no sé porque pienso estas cosas- se corrigió en sus adentros la maestra del estilo del tigre.

Los dos se encontraban contemplándose uno a otro, no querían romper el momento y la sensación que habían logrado crear, no supieron como pero poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente hasta el punto de casi sentir su respiración.

-¡PO YA VEN A PREPARAR LA CENA!- el momento se vio interrumpido después de eso gracias a Mono por haber gritado desde las escaleras cortando el momento y dejando a ambos un poco extraños y nerviosos por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar- ya voy Mono- hablo Po sacando de trance a la felina, le extendió la mano para levantarse igualmente sonrojado.

-¿Nos vamos?-le pregunto aún con su mano extendida-Si, vamos-le respondió tomando su mano y levantándose del suelo donde hace unos momentos se encontraba sentada y recostada.

-Bueno, adelante señorita- Menciono Po con un tono elegante bromista pero cortes a la vez con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Guerrero Dragón- Respondió igualmente con un tono bromista pero sincero.

Y juntos se dirigieron a la cocina, al llegar encontraron a los demás furiosos y el maestro Shifu sentados en la mesa esperando cenar, al verlos entrar juntos arqueo una ceja extrañado por su comportamiento de llegar juntos.

-Por fin llegas Po- Menciono Mantis-¡me estoy muriendo de hambre!-teatralizo desesperado por cenar.

-Mantis no exageres solo han pasado diez minutos desde que terminamos de entrenar-Aseguro Víbora para intentar calmar la exageración de Mantis-además no es para tanto, hoy no estuvo tan duro el entrenamiento-.

-Disculpen la demora estaba en el Durazno reflexionando- Explico Po- Oye Po, ¿te sientes bien?- Le pregunto Mono en tono dramático acercándose a Po y tocándole la frente- Si Mono no estés bromeando-Le respondió Po mientras se dirigía a preparar la cena.

Después de veinte minutos de espera Po empezó a servir los platos de fideos, dumplings y uno de tofú preparado especialmente para la maestra Tigresa.

-Sigue siendo deliciosa- Menciono Mantis mientras hundía su boca en el plato para seguir comiendo.

-Lo mismo digo- Afirmo Mono mientras agarraba un dumpling.

-No lo creo, sigue ganando la sopa de mi padre- Dijo Po modestamente.

-No Po, a mi consideración la tuya es mejor- Opino Víbora mientras le brindaba una sonrisa.

-Gracias Víbora- Agradeció correspondiéndole la sonrisa, acción que a cierta maestra radical no le agrado mucho.

-Tus dumplings son lo mejor amigo- Afirmo el maestro Grulla mientras tomaba uno y procedía a comérselo.

-Te lo agradezco Grulla- Le agradeció Po.

Después de la cena el maestro Shifu, los furiosos a excepción de Tigresa se fueron a dormir dejando a Po limpiar los platos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda a limpiar los utensilios Po?- Preguntó Tigresa intentando ofrecerle su ayuda para aligerar el trabajo y terminar más rápido.

-Claro, nada me haría más feliz- Le contesto Po mostrándole una sonrisa.

Tigresa le correspondió la sonrisa mientras se disponía a recoger los platos y limpiar la mesa.

-¿Te han dicho que te ves muy linda sonriendo?- Menciono Po, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho intento rectificar- Perdón, este, quiero decir que- empezó a tartamudear al hablar y se sonrojo.

-No te preocupes, es lindo que al menos alguien me lo ha dicho, gracias- Le contesto sinceramente sonriéndole y tratando de parecer calmada pero por dentro estaba nerviosa pero feliz de que la persona que más quería en el mundo le dijera un cumplido.

Después de terminar de lavar los platos, los utensilios y limpiar la mesa cada quien se fue a dormir.

-Buenas noches Po- Le deseo Tigresa a Po.

-Igualmente Tigresa, descansa- Le correspondió Po.

Después de ocurrido eso Tigresa se encontraba soñando, algo que por la sonrisa que proyectaba era un feliz sueño.

**Sueño**

Tigresa caminaba por unas montañas en la que se alcanzaba a percibir la luz de la luna llena, también se alcanzaban a percibir dos hermosos manantiales totalmente cristalinos de los cuales se alcanzaba a proyectar su reflejo sin ningún borde de agua, metió las manos y se lavó la cara, después se dirigió a unos árboles en una colina donde logró divisar una silueta que ella conocía a la perfección recostada sobre una roca.

Se acercó sigilosamente a donde se encontraba para no perturbarlo.

-Veo que ya regresaste- Menciono aquel que estaba recostado sobre la roca sorprendiendo a la felina pues el sigilo era su fuerte, era casi imposible poder oírla y divisarla, pero él lo había logrado sin siquiera voltear atrás de la roca.

-Sí, ¿cómo pudiste divisarme sin siquiera voltear atrás de ti Po?- Le pregunto para sacar su duda que la había dejado sorprendida hace unos momentos.

-Paz interior-Le respondió con simpleza-ven siéntate aquí- le dijo haciéndose a un lado y dejándole espacio en la roca que estaba utilizando como respaldo.

-¿En dónde estamos?-Le pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado- en un lugar muy especial-le respondió calmadamente ,mientras se acercaba a la felina-es muy hermoso- menciono la felina mientras observaba la gran luna-sí, pero no tanto como tú-aseguro Po haciendo sonrojar a la felina, pero su pelaje lo cubría muy bien.

-Po que cosas dices- menciono la felina un poco nerviosa pero igualmente sonrojada- pero es la verdad- aclaro Po mientras ponía su brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro de la felina y acercándolo más a él haciendo sonrojar mucho más a la felina que incluso su pelaje esta vez no lo pudo disimular.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- Interrogo muy nerviosa y sonrojada la felina-es que necesito decirte algo- le respondió mientras se levantaba y se paraba frente a ella.

-¿Y eso es?- Volvió a interrogar la maestra Tigresa al no obtener respuesta a su inquietud-esto- contesto mientras sacaba de sus pantalones un pergamino y lo abría.

**Bésame con el beso de tu boca,**

**Cariñosa mitad del alma mía:**

**Un solo beso el corazón invoca, **

**Que la dicha de dos… me mataría**

Con ese primer verso a Tigresa le dio un vuelco el corazón, ya que el poema era hermoso y tierno, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba Po que ahora se encontraba delante de ella declamándole sus sentimientos.

**¡Un beso nada más!... Ya su perfume **

**En mi alma derramándose la embriaga, **

**Y mi alma por tu beso se consume**

**Por mis labios impacientes vaga**

Con cada palabra y oración que contenía dicho poema le daban ganas de romper el silencio y corresponderle sus sentimientos.

**¡Júntese con la tuya!... Ya no puedo **

**Lejos tenerla de tus labios rojos… **

**¡Pronto… dame tus labios!… ¡tengo miedo **

**De ver tan cerca tus divinos ojos!**

Algo muy en el fondo de ella le decía que se levantara, lo besara y lo acariciara, pero su cuerpo en esos momentos no reaccionaba.

**Hay un cielo, mujer, en tus brazos, **

**Siento de dicha el corazón preso…**

**¡Oh! Sostenme en la vida de tus brazos **

**Para que no me mates con tu beso.**

Después de terminar el verso se acercó a ella hincándose mientras le acariciaba la mejilla izquierda y poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros para terminar juntando sus labios en un beso, corto pero mágico y maravilloso para ambos, la felina le sonrió ante tan bella caricia.

-Te amo Tigresa- Le dijo mientras la abrazaba- yo también Po-correspondió mientras se dejaba llevar en el abrazo, volvieron a acercar sus rostros para intentar volver a darse un beso, pero todo se volvió oscuro desapareciendo Po y el hermoso lugar donde se había encontrado con él, la causa de este repentino cambio fue el sonido del gong que alerto a la felina de que tenía que saludar al maestro, se levantó de su cama, se cambió y salió a saludar a su maestro.

-¡Buenos días maestro!- Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo, incluso Po ya había cambiado en su horario de dormir, se había vuelto responsable para poder hacerse notar con la felina.

-Buenos días alumnos- Correspondió el saludo cordialmente –tengo un mensaje importante que darles-les comentó mientras caminaba en medio de ellos-pero será después del almuerzo, vayan y los espero en el Salón Sagrado de los Guerreros-termino de ordenar y se retiró mientras los demás procedían a dirigirse a la cocina.

-Bueno chicos siéntense mientras preparo el almuerzo- Propuso Mientras sacaba las ollas, utensilios e ingredientes diversos el panda.

-Oigan, ¿no se han preguntado qué información tiene el mensaje que nos dará el maestro Shifu?- Víbora externo su interrogante a sus compañeros.

-La verdad no tengo idea, posiblemente sean detalles de cómo se encuentra el palacio o el Valle de la Paz- Comentó Mono sin muchos ánimos dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué tal si se trata de una misión a la que debamos acudir?- Afirmo Grulla a su amigo Mono mientras se quitaba el sombrero y procedía a sentarse.

-Pues es extraño que nos llegue mensajería, hace meses que no hay problemas en China, ni siquiera aquí, esto se está tornando aburrido-Menciono Mantis que se encontraba encima de la mesa.

-¿Y tú que dices Tigresa?- Pregunto la maestra Víbora- ¡Tigresa!-elevo un poco más su voz al no obtener respuesta alguna de su interrogante.

Mientras ellos intentaban hacer que hablara ella se encontraba inerte en sus pensamientos.

-Aquel poema que declamo Po en mis sueños no pudo haberlo inventado mi cabeza, debí leerlo o escuchado en alguna parte- Se cuestionaba la felina acerca de su acontecimiento la noche anterior sin saber que sus amigos le estaban hablando y gritando para hacerla reaccionar, hasta que a la serpiente se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Tigresa atacan el Valle de la Paz!- Exclamo Víbora para despertarla de su trance.

-¡El valle!, rápido corran hay que evitarlo- Ordeno exaltada la felina al oír lo que le había dicho Víbora, mientras procedía a pararse pero cuando iba a hacerlo sintió como unas manos la detuvieron y la volvieron a sentar.

-Tigresa ¡detente!- Exclamo la serpiente al ver lo que su amiga iba a hacer- descuida no están atacando el valle aún- termino de decir la serpiente.

-¿Entonces por qué me gritaste diciendo eso?, pude haber ido de no ser por haberme detenido- Hablo la felina en tono de reproche por la anterior exaltación que había sufrido por culpa de la maestra Víbora y entonces se sentó.

-¿Y en que tanto pensabas?- Pregunto con curiosidad la maestra Víbora.

-Este- Tigresa intentaba inventar una excusa creíble para no revelar lo que estaba pensando, hasta que se le ocurrió algo ingenioso-nada que te incumba además ni que fuera algo de vida o muerte lo que pensara- externo finalmente cuya respuesta al contrario de apagar el interés de la serpiente solo se lo incremento.

-Tenemos que hablar seriamente Tigresa-Pensó la serpiente moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con desaprobación.

En ese momento llegó Po sirviendo los platos de fideos y el tofú para Tigresa mientras él se sentaba y agarraba su plato para sorberlo.

-Po- Dijo la felina dudando- ¿podrías servirme un plato de fideos por hoy?- termino de decir la felina, hecho que ocasiono que Po escupiera los fideos y se atragantara con unos cuantos que casi había consumido, pero Grulla lo salvo dándole un golpecillo en la espalda haciéndolo tragar y haciéndole respirar.

-Oí bien- Dijo Po mientras se limpiaba la oreja para comprobar que su mente no lo engañaba- ¿Tigresa quieres un plato de fideos?- pregunto incrédulamente por el hecho anterior que la felina había ocasionado con su pregunta.

-Sí Po-Contesto con simpleza, los demás se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos por lo que había contestado-¿qué?-preguntó al ver la cara que le estaban enviando sus compañeros y amigos.

-Nada- Alcanzo a rectificar Mantis-es solo que es muy raro que pidas fideos para comer-termino de decir Mono aún sin dejar de lado su impresión.

-Bueno es válido cambiar el menú de vez en cuando ¿no creen?- Comentó ante la anterior afirmación de Mono mientras Po terminaba de servir su plato y se lo ponía enfrente ofreciéndole una sonrisa que ella correspondió, acto que no pasó desapercibido para los demás furiosos que se encontraban en la mesa.

Después de eso el almuerzo transcurrió normal, después de limpiar la cocina y los platos se dirigieron al Salón Sagrado de los Guerreros.

Cuando llegaron pudieron observar a Shifu estaba meditando sobre el bastón de Oogway tal y como él lo hacía antes, en cuanto sintió la presencia de los guerreros bajo de un salto para posarse enfrente de ellos a una velocidad difícilmente captada por el ojo a simple vista.

-¿Qué es lo que iba decirnos maestro?- Pregunto Tigresa interesada en el contenido del mensaje que aunque no lo haya mencionado en el almuerzo ella también se le hacía extraño que llegara un mensaje sin un motivo aparente aún.

-Bueno Tigresa déjame dar respuesta a tu duda- dijo abriendo el pergamino para leerlo rápidamente y dar una breve explicación-bueno aquí dice que el consejo de maestros necesita de mi ayuda por solicitud personal del emperador para una búsqueda acerca de unos documentos que pueden contener el paradero de los cañones prototipo de Lord Shen para destruirlos y así no vuelvan a cobrar más vidas- termino de leer mientras sujetaba su bastón y se dirigía a ellos-partiré al amanecer, más vale dar con su paradero y eliminar para siempre esas amenazas, así que les pido mantengan vigilado el valle, pueden tomars el o los días libres dependiendo cuanto tiempo se extensa la búsqueda, pero no descuiden el valle, ya pueden retirarse-término de decir para después retirarse a meditar a su cuarto y empacar, mientras tanto los demás guerreros a excepción de la maestra Tigresa no dejaba de saltar de emoción por los posibles días de descanso que les habían brindado.

-Que bien, ¡ya era hora!- Exclamo Mantis saltando de alegría encima del hombro de Mono.

-Lo mismo digo- Afirmo Mono igualmente feliz por su merecido descanso.

-No sé ustedes pero yo posiblemente vaya de compras estos días- Menciono Víbora con una sonrisa de oído a oído.

-Yo volveré a practicar la pintura y la caligrafía ya que lo eh dejado un poco olvidados- Menciono Grulla contento.

-Yo seguiré practicando- Dijo Tigresa sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-Que novedad- Menciono Mono en tono sarcástico con una sonrisa.

-Yo podré seguir ayudándole a mi papá con más libertad- Aseguro Po- y posiblemente revelarle mis sentimientos a Tigresa- esto último lo pensó volteando a ver a la felina y ofrecerle una sonrisa disimulada.

Después de eso todos se retiraron del salón y se fueron a diferentes áreas del palacio formados en parejas mientras conversaban.

**Mantis y Mono**

Ellos se habían ido por las barracas para bajar al pueblo y se encontraban bajando las escaleras.

-Oye no crees que hace mucho que no planeamos una broma- Menciono Mono- tienes razón después de la batalla contra Shen ya no hemos vuelto a hacerle una broma a alguien-aseguro Mantis- así con estos días de descanso porque no planeamos una-dijo Mono-puede ser, debemos pensarlo- menciono Mantis.

**Víbora y Grulla**

Ellos se habían ido para la cocina porque Víbora había olvidado una de sus florecillas que lleva siempre en la cabeza.

-Oye Víbora, como había mencionado quiero volver a practicar mi pintura y caligrafía pero más que nada mi pintura- Menciono Grulla-¿sí?-pregunto extrañada de a que quería llegar mencionándole eso de nuevo mientras se ponía su florecilla en su lado derecho de la cabeza-pues quisiera pedirte un favor-siguió hablando Grulla esta vez un poco nervioso-¿y ese favor sería?-interrogo la serpiente curiosa esta vez por los nervios que mostraba Grulla-que seas mi modelo para una pintura-termino de decir Grulla un poco sonrojado-seguro-accedió fácilmente-que bien-dijo Grulla contento pero sonrojado cuando la serpiente lo vio por la felicidad que irradiaba-bueno este día en punto del atardecer en el durazno ponte bella, voy a preparar las cosas-y sin más preámbulos se fue a toda velocidad a preparar sus materiales.

-Qué lindo se ve cuando anda apurado-Dijo en sus adentros la serpiente quien tenía una gran sonrisa por la propuesta de Grulla.

Después de eso se dirigió a salir del palacio pasando por la arena de combate pero vio algo a lo lejos, más específicamente dos figuras que ella conocía a la perfección conversando así que decidió corroborar que era y se acercó sigilosamente para que el oído fino de la felina no lo escuchara.

**Con Tigresa Y Po**

Ellos habían decidido salir por la arena de combate rumbo al pueblo mientras Po le proponía a Tigresa si podría brindarle su ayuda.

-Si podrías ayudarnos a mí a mi padre en su negocio- Había mencionado Po poniéndose enfrente de ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Este, Po, yo-Intentó evadir su propuesta sin mucho éxito-por favor- suplico esta vez Po, esa era su debilidad las suplicas de Po junto con esos ojos de jade-está bien-acepto derrotada la felina-bárbaro-bueno nos vamos ahorita solo voy por unas cosas-termino de decir Po y se retiró por el salón directo a las habitaciones.

-Veo que la maestra más radical de toda China si puede sublevarse- Apareció Víbora riéndose y dejando ver su escondite sorprendiendo a la felina quien no había podido percibirla aún con su fino oído.

-Sabías que es de mala educación escabullirte para escuchar conversaciones ajenas Víbora- Dijo la felina en tono de reproche.

-Bueno es que decidí bajar al pueblo y pues preferí ir por aquí, entonces observe que estaban charlando y decidí escuchar aunque sea un poco- Menciono Víbora al ver el tono de reproche de Tigresa.

-¿Qué eso no te hace una metiche?- Interrogo Tigresa con la ceja derecha alzada y cruzada de brazos.

-Puede ser, pero tú y yo necesitamos hablar- Dijo Víbora con la intención de sacar la información que quería.

-¿De qué? O mejor dicho ¿acerca de quién?- Interrogo nuevamente a la serpiente porque ella ya conocía que cuando quería hablar era para sacar información de alguien.

-Sobre lo que paso en el almuerzo de porque estabas vagando por tu mente- Aclaro la maestra Víbora-quiero saber que paso para poder ayudarte y sí que necesitas mi ayuda-termino de hablar para escuchar la respuesta de la felina.

-Pero voy a ir con Po a ayudar a su padre- Aseguro Tigresa intentando no acceder a las intenciones de su amiga.

-Sabes que cuando él va a buscar algo siempre se tarda un rato hasta que recuerda que estaba buscando – Esto último lo dijo soltando una leve risa mientras Tigresa la veía con cara de desaprobación.

-Bien pero no nos tardemos mucho- Suspiro derrotada la felina, era la segunda vez que se sublevaba a los interés de un amigo.

-Bien vamos a mi habitación y ahí hablaremos sin que nadie nos interrumpa- Opino Víbora mientras procedían a dirigirse a las barracas.

Mientras tanto Po se encontraba en su habitación buscando el pergamino que usaría como plan para declarársele a Tigresa aun sabiendo que corría el riesgo de ser rechazado el seguía siendo perseverante.

Después de una búsqueda intensa logro encontrar su pergamino que en el cilindro se podía leer su título "Alma del ocaso", se disponía a salirse de su cuarto para después irse con Tigresa a ayudar a su padre en el restaurante peor escucho unos pasos seguidos de unas voces que conocía muy bien.

-Bien Tigresa tendrás que contarme todo- Dijo haciendo una seña para que entrara a su habitación.

-Tal vez ya que me casi me obligaste a venir- Dijo mintiéndose a la habitación de Víbora.

En cuanto oyó la puerta de la habitación de Víbora cerrarse él se salió de su habitación y se escabullo a escuchar la conversación algo raro en el pero algo dentro de él decía que debía oír.

-Ahora Tigresa explícame porque estabas tan distraída en el almuerzo- Hablo la maestra Víbora con interés en su voz.

-Bueno ayer tuve un sueño muy extraño y estaba pensando en eso durante el almuerzo- Hablo como respuesta a la duda de su amiga,

-¿Y ese sueño trataba de?- Volvió a interrogar con interés la serpiente.

-Eso no sé si decirte- Menciono la felina muy segura de sí mientras que por dentro estaba nerviosa por saber si contarle o no a su amiga.

-Anda dime nadie se enterara solo estamos las dos- Afirmo la serpiente muy segura de su mención sin saber que afuera se encontraba Po escuchando su conversación.

-Es que…- Decía Tigresa sin saber cómo escapar de esta.

-Anda saca la sopa para eso vinimos aquí, a charlar- Aclaro la serpiente con una sonrisa de curiosidad por lo que le contaría su amiga felina.

-Está bien, pero esto queda entre nosotras dos- Aclaro la felina antes de contarle sobre su sueño.

-Sí, ya te lo dije antes, solo entre nosotras- Menciono la maestra Víbora impaciente por saber el sueño de su amiga.

-Bueno yo estaba caminando por dos montañas, a lo lejos se divisaban dos cascadas que formaban una laguna, el agua era tan cristalina que incluso se podía ver las estrellas sin agitaciones, después divise una figura que yo conozco muy bien, estaba recargado en una roca- Contaba la felina inspirada, algo que extraño a la serpiente pues nunca contaba algo con esa inspiración-¿quién era esa figura?-interrumpió con curiosidad la serpiente-en eso iba Víbora, esa figura era Po-esto último sorprendió un poco al panda pues nunca se iba a imaginar que su guerrera favorita soñara con el-¡sabía que te gustaba Po!-exclamo emocionada la serpiente-¡no!, ¡claro que no!-exclamo nerviosamente la felina-bueno sí-confesó derrotada la felina, algo que dejo perplejo a Po a más no poder pues ella estaba revelándole sin saber sus sentimientos que eran correspondidos-decidí acercarme y en cuanto lo hice me invito a tomar asiento junto a él y empezó a decirme cosas muy bellas-con cada palabra que decía la felina el panda se ponía cada vez más emocionado porque podría adelantar las cosas un poco-luego se paró frente a mí-seguía contando la felina emocionada me leyó un poema, después de eso nos besamos y fue mágico sabes-termino de contar la felina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Víbora igual que Po estaba con los ojos bien abiertos por escuchar y ver el lado cursi de la felina, ya que rara vez lo mostraba.

-Él ya forma parte de mí, dentro de mí alma él está-Mencionaba la felina sonriendo todavía-pero no creo que el sienta lo mismo por mí, después de cómo lo trate mucho tiempo desde que llego al palacio-esto último lo dijo un poco triste mientras se le borraba su sonrisa que había proyectado.

Esto último volvió a sorprender a Po pues el temía lo mismo pero ahora que sabía la verdad de que compartían los mismos sentimientos mutuos se sintió un poco más seguro para poder revelarle sus sentimientos.

-Tigresa, ¿enserio no te has dado cuenta?- Pregunto Víbora incrédula por el poco presentimiento de su amiga en estos casos.

-¿Dado cuenta de qué?-Respondió con una pregunta incrédula de la anterior interrogante de su amiga.

-Que tú le gustas a Po- Respondió finalmente la serpiente, mientras que Po sonreía irónico él era demasiado obvio en sus acciones.

-¿Estás segura?- Volvió a interrogar incrédula Tigresa.

-Sí, de todos nosotros tu eres su favorita, siempre que lo necesitas él va sin reprochar incluso si se trata de cargar cosas pesadas y además él siempre está ahí para ti, tú le gustas- Termino de decir Víbora mientras que la sonrisa de Tigresa volvía a aparecer.

-Posiblemente tengas razón Víbora, ¿pero él me lo diría no?- Menciono la felina.

-Tal vez lo haga, pero si no lo hace tu tendrás que adelantártele- Opino Víbora.

-Lo hare si él no lo hace- Dijo con una mirada triunfante aunque todavía dudosa por la explicación de su amiga-bueno deberíamos irnos Po de aseguro ya debe estar esperándome.

-Está bien vámonos- Menciono La serpiente mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta, en esos momentos Po intento hacer un plan de un segundo para irse de ahí lo más rápido posible para no ser descubierto espiando su plática y arruinar su plan, legue pensó rápido en la paz interior y como Shifu se mueve a una velocidad increíblemente rápida para el ojo, así que se concentró lo más rápido posible y sin saber logro hacer con la paz interior lo que Shifu le había enseñado en la Gruta del Dragón, en un dos por tres se encontraba en la arena de combate sin ser descubierto y entonces se sentó a esperar a Tigresa-después de ti Tigresa-termino de decir mientras abría la puerta para dejar pasar a la felina y cerrarla cuando terminaron de salirse las dos.

Terminaron unos momentos en regresar con Po y cuando por fin llegaron Po se levantó para emprender el camino para ayudar a su padre.

-Perdón por tardar pero tenía que decirle unas cosas a Víbora y avisarle que ayudaríamos a tu padre- Mintió Tigresa para no contarle sus verdaderos motivos sin saber que Po ya los sabía.

-No te preocupes Tigresa, de aseguro debí haber tardado mucho- Dijo Po mostrándole una sonrisa-bueno vámonos-eh hizo una seña para que Tigresa lo siguiera-adiós Víbora-se despidió Po-sí Po hasta luego-correspondió Víbora sonriéndole.

Después de eso ella también bajo al pueblo para comprar unas cosas con las que podría sorprender a Grulla a la hora de pintarla.

Po y Tigresa llegaron después de unos minutos al restaurante del Sr. Ping quien al verlos recibió con un abrazo a su hijo y dando postre de tofú gratis a sus clientes pero con sus compras. Le explicaron el motivo de su visita y el acepto gustoso su ayudo pues había muchos clientes ese día así que les puso un mandil y les dio su gorro característico del restaurante empezaron su jornada de trabajo.

Durante el día Po traía en su bolsillo su pergamino que Tigresa al verlo se le hizo extraño pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir tomando las ordenes y servir.

Ya casi era de tarde y ya casi se habían retirado todos los clientes, solo estaban los dos limpiando los últimos platos para finalizar su obra del día.

-Tigresa durante el día estuve pensando que si podías ir conmigo a un lugar que conozco cerca de aquí- Comento el panda para romper el hielo y llevar a cabo su plan si ella aceptaba-¿aceptas?-preguntó el panda esperanzado con una respuesta positiva.

La felina se le quedo viendo incrédula pues se le hacía muy extraño que Po la estuviera invitando a un lugar a ella sola.

-Me está invitando a salir, ¿Víbora de aseguro tenía razón con su presentimiento?- pensaba la felina aun observando al panda que le mostraba una sonrisa de esperanza-no, no y no necesito comprobarlo para que tenga razón-se dijo finalmente la felina.

-Está bien Po- Contesto finalmente la felina haciendo que a Po se le ensanchara más la sonrisa y apresurarse a limpiar rápidamente los platos.

Después de terminar de lavar los platos le avisaron al sr. Ping quien les agradeció su ayuda prestada durante ese día y le pedía que ojala volvieran pronto.

Mientras que Po y Tigresa se dirigían al lugar al que Po la había invitado en el Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial se encontraba Grulla afinando los últimos detalles para su pintura.

De pronto a unos cuantos metros de él divisó a Víbora dirigiéndose al lugar citado pero vio algo diferente que no pudo notar a simple vista, pero cuando se fue acercando vio una imagen maravillo para el que hizo que su corazón latiera mucho más rápido de lo normal.

Ella estaba cargando su listón de baile con su cola y sus ojos estaban más delineados que en otras ocasiones haciendo ver a su mirada un poco más sensual que de costumbre, le había dicho que su pusiera bella no estupenda, mientras se acercaba se fue quitando lentamente su sombrero con su ala derecha en señal de respeto ante la magnificencia de la belleza que proyectaba Víbora mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos.

-Bueno ya estoy aquí, ahora que hago- Hablo finalmente Víbora al ver el estado en que se encontraba Grulla.

-Acuéstate ahí- Señalo Grulla con su sombrero una roca que estaba junto al Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial después de haber reaccionado de su estado pensativo.

-Muy bien mi querido artista- Menciono Víbora riéndose mientras procedía a acostarse boca arriba sobre la roca y se ponía su listón sobre su abdomen mostrando una mirada seductora haciéndola ver su sensualidad que ocasionaba que Grulla se le quedara viendo un par de veces.

-Empecemos- Ordeno Grulla mientras se volvía a poner su sombrero para poder concentrarse.

Empezó dibujar el paisaje a su alrededor, el durazno las rocas y por último la figura de Víbora.

Después empezó a mezclar los colores amarillo, rojo y blanco para empezar a plasmar los colores vivos del atardecer. Después de terminar con el fondo de atardecer siguió mezclando esta vez los colores azul y amarillo para el tono oscuro de las hojas de los arboles atrás del durazno, lo hacía demasiado rápido para poder plasmar los colores que proyectaba el espectáculo cotidiano de un atardecer. Después combino los colores rojo y negro para el tronco del durazno y las rocas a su alrededor, después de pintarlo combino los colores blanco y rojo para las florecillas del gran árbol sagrado, luego de pintar eso, plasmo unos cuantos duraznos, luego siguieron las luces mientras observaba y pintaba, rápidamente empezó a sudar por su frente mientras se limpiaba con su ala izquierda por la velocidad a la que tenía que ir para no perderse ningún detalle de sombras y luces.

Después de pintar todo el paisaje, el árbol y las rocas prosiguió a pintar a Víbora, algo mucho más difícil porque el tiempo corría.

Mezclo nuevamente el azul, amarillo y esta vez un poco de blanco para aclarar el tono verde para poder pintar su abdomen mientras que en otro lugar mezclaba de nuevo el tono verde solo que un poco más oscuro para su espalda y cabeza al igual que las marcas en su espalda con negro como con sus pestañas y un poco de rojo para el listón.

Luego de eso empezó a pintar la figura de Víbora, pasando por su abdomen y su listón rojo cada vez que pasaba se empezaba a sonrojar más por esa mirada seductora que proyectaba Víbora.

-Veo que el gran pintor se está sonrojando- Menciono Víbora con un tono de voz un poco seductor pero gracioso a la vez por la situación en la que se encontraba Grulla, pues había logrado su cometido de sorprenderlo.

-Es que nunca había podido pintar hembras- Aclaro un poco avergonzado por el comentario de Víbora.

Después de terminar la figura completa de Víbora procedió a pintarle su cara, después de unos minutos termino de pintar el último detalle sus pestañas dando por terminada su obra artística rompiendo su pincel mirando al cielo como prueba de su éxito.

-Ya está lista, ya puedes verlo- Dijo Grulla quien disponía a guardar sus materiales en una mochila que traía consigo.

-A ver- Menciono Víbora mientras se levantaba de la roca y se dirigía a ver la obra de Grulla, que al verla quedo maravillada con todo lo que había creado salvó que le extraño un pequeño detalle, sus ojos, estaban un poco oscuros que casi no se podían percibir.

-Oye, ¿por qué mis ojos casi no se ven?- Pregunto un poco extrañada por ese detalle de su pintura.

-Cuando empecé a pintarte casi toda la luz del atardecer se había ido así que ya no pude ver más allá del caballete- Explico Grulla ante la interrogante de su amiga.

-Pero fuera de eso es una obra maestra, Grulla te luciste- Alabo Víbora la pintura de Grulla para después soltar por un rato su listón.

-Posiblemente lo sea pero no tanto como tú- Menciono Grulla mostrando una sonrisa ladina mientras se acercaba a Víbora quien empezó a retroceder por el repentino cambio de actitud de Grulla.

-Grulla, ¿qué haces?- Pregunto extrañada por la actitud que estaba usando, nunca lo había visto con esa sonrisa, hasta que sin darse cuenta topo con el tronco del durazno dando a entender que estaba acorralada por Grulla.

-Ahora que eh pintado tu cuerpo, hare brillar tus ojos- Dijo esto último en un tono de voz nunca antes visto en él, mostrando todavía su sonrisa ladina mientras levantaba la ceja derecha, dándole a su cara un poco de sensualidad según la percepción de la serpiente.

Cuando logro acercarse a la serpiente empezó a acariciar su cuello y luego a besarlo, acción que hizo que Víbora se estremeciera al principio pero luego se dejó envolver en la suave caricia que le regalaba el ave.

-Grulla no sabes cuánto tiempo espere para este momento- Menciono Víbora quien se dejaba abrazar por las alas del ave.

-Me imagino- Dijo Grulla sin dejar de besar su cuerpo-yo lo espere desde la primera vez que te vi bailar en la arena de combate-cuando termino de decir eso a Víbora se le ilumino la mente y empezó a recordar ese día.

**Flashback **

**Ella llevaba ya un tiempo en el Palacio de Jade, en sus ratos libres ella siempre bailaba para no sentirse sola, ya que Tigresa no era una de las personas más sociables y recién había llegado Grulla al palacio y no había podido entablar siquiera una conversación con él.**

**Ese día no habían entrenado y desde hacía ya tiempo no había podido bailar con su listón por los constantes entrenamientos, así que para volver a sentirse con vida fue por su listón, regreso a la arena y empezó moviéndose lento para tomar control a su alrededor y confianza en la naturaleza, luego fue aumentado la velocidad empezando a dar saltos vueltas y moverse en ocho con una gracia y equilibrio sorprendentes, ese día baila como si no hubiera mañana, pues el bailar no solo le reconfortaba emocional y físicamente si no que le recordaba a su padre en sus días vacíos. Durante todo el tiempo que duro bailando nunca se dio cuenta de que alguien la estuvo observando, cuando termino de bailar sintió un extraño presentimiento de que alguien la observaba se dio media vuelta con vista al salón de entrenamiento y ahí se dio cuenta de que alguien en realidad si la observo bailar, ese alguien era Grulla quien se encontraba de pie en la arena mientras que en su ala sostenía un pergamino, un pincel y tinta, los cuales bajo con sumo cuidado para luego empezar aplaudir a tan bello espectáculo que había proyectado Víbora. **

**-Impresionante- Menciono Grulla sin dejar de aplaudir –eres una gran bailarina-siguió alabando su habilidad para el baile. **

**-Gracias, suelo bailar para no sentirme tan sola- Comento Víbora aun observando a Grulla. **

**-¿Cuánto llevas bailando?- Interrogo Grulla con cierta curiosidad, porque él sabía que esos movimientos no los podía hacer un principiante. **

**-Desde los cinco años- Respondió con sinceridad mostrando una sonrisa. **

**-Increíble ya decía yo que un principiante no puede hacer esos gráciles movimientos- Aseguro Grulla quien se dispuso a recoger los materiales que traía consigo.**

**-Oye, ¿acaso tu pintas?- Pregunto con cierta curiosidad la serpiente al ver los materiales que tenía en su ala izquierda. **

**-Un poco- Contesto amablemente mientras desenvolvía su pergamino mostrando una pintura que había hecho del Salón Sagrado de los Guerreros a pura tinta china-me falta mejorar-menciono modestamente- lo acabo de hacer antes de venir hacía acá-aclaro. **

**Víbora al observar su pintura quedo maravillada pues estaba pintado exactamente igual de cómo se veía en realidad. **

**-Estás jugando, eres un gran pintor- Menciono ante la modestia de Grulla-no apenas son pinturas de un aficionado-volvió a decir sonriéndole-que humilde se muestra mi artista-menciono Víbora en tono gracioso. **

**-Pero espero- Dijo Grulla quien empezó a cerrar de nuevo el pergamino-y ojala tenga suerte-aclaro acabando de cerrar el pergamino-tal vez pueda pintarte-termino de decir entusiasmado mientras señalaba a la serpiente con su ala derecha.**

**-Y ahí estaré cuando realices esa pintura- Aseguro la serpiente sonriendo-bueno nos vemos luego Víbora, fue un gusto conversar contigo-Dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia-igualmente Grulla-correspondió la serpiente igualmente inclinándose.**

**Después Grulla se retiró mientras ella lo observaba hasta que desapareció en el camino a donde se dirigía, a partir de ese día ella se había enamorado de él, de su humildad, su modestia y sobre todo de su sencillez y amabilidad, pues que más podía pedir en un chico. **

-A ya me acorde, ese día- Dijo Víbora sorprendida e inerte en las alas de su amado.

-Si ese día, justo en ese momento tanto mis pinturas como mi vida se volvieron más placenteros con solo observarte- Menciono Grulla para después plantarle un beso en los labios-te amo mi graciosa bailarina-confeso por fin-y yo a ti mi modesto pintor-correspondió Víbora quien igualmente le plantaba un beso en su pico mientras se enroscaba alrededor de su cuello.

-Oye una pregunta- Dijo Víbora quien se había enroscado a Grulla-si dime- alentó Grulla a que le externara su duda-¿cómo se llamara tu pintura?-externo su duda la serpiente-Dentro de tu Alma-contesto el ave sin dejar de verla-excelente nombre-dijo la serpiente aun enroscada en el cuello de su amado.

Tigresa y Po ya habían llegado al lugar que Po le había mencionado a la felina, vieron como el último rayo del amanecer se ocultó atrás de las montañas, dando paso a la aparición de la bellísima luna que iluminaba el lugar, dejando ver a su paso lo hermoso que era el lugar pues se podía divisar un gran lago al igual que unos cuantos manzanos y naranjos a su alrededor no solo cubierto por bambú.

-Es bellísimo Po- Dijo Tigresa quien procedía a mojarse un poco la cara en el lago para después sentarse en posición de loto.

-Te lo dije- Aseguro Po quien al igual que Tigresa se sentó en posición de loto a su lado.

-Sabes casi nadie conoce este lugar- Menciono Po sonriendo un poco por la ironía del poco conocimiento de este hermoso lugar.

-No puedo creer que nadie conozca aquí, digo es muy bello para que nadie allá venido a descansar aquí- Dijo incrédula la felina.

-Yo lo descubrí hace mucho tiempo- Aseguro el panda que seguía sonriendo- siempre que tenía ratos libres venía aquí a inspirarme.

-Que bien- Dijo la felina por lo que contaba el panda-¿y que te inspiraba para venir aquí?-pregunto con un poco de curiosidad.

-Tú- Respondió el panda ligeramente sonrojado- desde la primera vez que te vi combatir- afirmo.

-Enserio- Dijo un poco extrañada la felina-¿cuál combate fuiste digno de contemplar?-interrogo nuevamente.

-Tu primer combate para ser exactos- Contesto Po-celebrado en el Palacio de Jade en la arena de exhibición-menciono el panda.

-¿Te acuerdas todavía?- Volvió a preguntar Tigresa-si, como olvidarlo si estuviste genial ese día-contesto emocionado Po mientras se paraba para empezar a contar la historia.

**Flashback**

**Era tu primer combate y la gente había abarrotado las gradas así que yo por suerte había sido uno de los que estaba abajo en la arena junto con miles de aldeanos. Tu primer oponente era un cerdo japonés de nombre Choei que entrenaba judo y vestía un kimono blanco con un cinturón café, tú tenías alrededor de 10 años y él unos 15, algo disparejo a opinión de muchos pero eso fue descartado mucho después:**

**-Ciudadanos del Valle de la Paz, es un honor ser el anunciador de este combate entre dos naciones diferentes Japón- menciono Shifu señalando a Choei- y China- dijo esto último señalándote a ti. **

Tigresa estaba impresionada por la buena memoria de Po, pues ella recordaba nadamas lo más importante de todos sus combates.

**Choei se encontraba parado son los pies ligeramente abiertos y sus brazos extendidos a la altura de su cinturón, tu solo estabas parada con los pies ligeramente abiertos y con tus manos tras tu espalda.**

**Antes de comenzar tú hiciste el saludo tradicional del sol y la luna mientras él se ponía en firmes y reverenciando ligeramente para después volver a su postura anterior. **

**-Bueno niña espero que seas una rival digna- Dijo Choei**

**-Lo seré grandulón y te derrotare- Dijiste con energía mientras adoptabas tu posición de combate mientras él seguía igual.**

**-¡Comiencen!- Exclamo Shifu para dar comienzo al combate. **

**Tu sin previo aviso te abalanzaste sobre el con el fin de conectar un golpe de con tu palma izquierda, pero sorpresivamente el tomo tu brazo izquierdo mientras él se metía por tu espacio desprotegido, metiendo su brazo derecho y apoyando tu axila en su hombro y sujetaba tu brazo izquierdo con ambas manos mientras que con el apoyo de su espalda te proyecto de espaldas en el suelo mientras volvía a la posición que había tomado antes del combate.**

**Todos estábamos sorprendidos pues técnicas como esas son desconocidas al igual que el judo. **

**Sin perder tiempo te volviste a poner de pie aunque la caída haya sido dolorosa pues tú nunca renuncias a una pelea incluso aunque te cueste la vida. **

**Entonces esta vez lo pensaste un poco más y sin perder tiempo corriste a gran velocidad y saltabas para lograr intentar darle en la cabeza con tu patada voladora esta vez se hizo a un lado tomándote con su brazo izquierdo el chaleco de la parte de tu pecho y con el derecho de la parte del pantalón volviendo a impactarte contra el suelo de espaldas, pero esta vez tomo tu brazo haciendo una especie da pinza cruzando su pie derecho sobre su pie izquierdo colocándose sobre tu pecho y sujetando tu brazo derecho con sus dos manos como si se tratara de una palanca jalándotela hacia abajo. **

**-¡Ah!- Gritaste por lo duro que jalaba tu brazo.**

**-¡Te haces llamar una rival digna!- Exclamo el cerdo a un sin dejar de jalarte el brazo-¡no eres más qué una niñita llorona!-esto último ocasiono algo increíble, desato tú fuerza. **

**Dejaste gritar y con tu brazo libre le diste un golpe con tu palma abierta en la parte lateral du su rodilla derecha, haciendo que por el dolor dejara de aplicar fuerza en sus brazos y pierna, ya un poco más libre de tu presión con tu brazo izquierdo golpeaste su pecho haciendo que te soltara al instante por el dolo que sufrió.**

**Te paraste rápidamente mientras él seguía en el suelo. **

**-¡Ah!- Gritó aún más fuerte por el dolor que le ocasionaste.**

**Después se paró con dificultad por el golpe propinado en la rodilla aun cubriéndose el pecho con sus brazos formando una equis, tú volviste a tomar tu postura de combate y esta vez corriste propinándole el golpe de fuego directo en su pecho que seguía cubierto por sus brazos haciéndolo elevarse un poco y mandándolo a varios metros de ti estrellándose de espaldas en las gradas laterales derechas. **

**Tú estabas todavía en posición de combate con el golpe observando al cerdo, estabas jadeando por la fuerza que utilizaste en tu ataque, hasta que después de unos momentos el cerdo cayó de cara al suelo.**

**Shifu fue directo a la arena de combate- ¡La ganadora es Tigresa!-exclamo levantándote tu brazo izquierdo mientras el público estalló en aplausos por tan espectacular combate mientras tu sonreías por las porras y aplausos de la gente, no tardo ni un segundo para que se formara una fila de niños que clamaba pedirte tu autógrafo, entre ellos yo-dijo riéndose y un poco sonrojado-aunque nuestros anhelos se vieron frustrados por Shifu que ordeno que te metieras al palacio-menciono un poco serio recordando su frustración por no lograr obtener lo que quería-y a partir de ese día me volví tu admirador, todo lo relacionado a ti lo coleccione, de echo lo tengo todavía en mi cuarto, y te volviste mi centro de inspiración para intentar superarme cada día más-termino de narrar Po.**

-Interesante como puedes recordar hasta el mínimo detalle- Menciono la felina sin salir de su impresión por el relato.

-Sí, desde ese día surgió mi sueño de volverme maestro de Kung Fu, gracias a ti, días después encontré este lugar y venía cada tarde libre a intentar de alguna manera practicar kung fu- Dijo esto último riendo por lo infantil que era.

-Lo entiendo Po- Menciono la felina que seguía sentada.

-Bueno, por eso cuando fui elegido como el Guerrero Dragón no lo podía creer- Decía Po emocionado-iba a vivir y convivir con mis héroes y cumpliría mi más grande sueño ser maestro de kung fu, por eso cada vez que me decían que era una desgracia para el kung fu o que apestaba nunca me rendí-esto último ocasiono que Tigresa sintiera una puñalada en el corazón recordando cómo lo trato por un rencor mal sano a alguien que se había inspirado en ella para no rendirse-porque aunque un panda gordo y tonto haya sido elegido por "accidente" tenía mucho que demostrar por esa oportunidad-menciono emocionado.

-Po, no eres un panda gordo y tonto- Aclaro Tigresa triste de como intento hacer que se fuera incluso arrancándole sus esperanzas-eres un gran guerrero y has demostrado ser digno del título, por eso lamento haberte tratado como lo hice cuando llegaste-se disculpó mientras una inconsciente lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla izquierda.

-No te preocupes- Dijo Po sinceramente- como te dije antes eso me alentó a no renunciar a pesar del rechazo de todos ustedes-siguió mencionando-y sabes una cosa termine salvándoles la vida, dos veces para ser exactos, jamás en todos mis sueños imagine eso, salvarle la vida a mis héroes-termino de decir emocionado.

-Hay Po eres tan bondadoso como para guardarle rencor a alguien- Menciono la felina sonriéndole.

-De hecho se me estaba olvidando uno de los motivos por los que te traje aquí- Dijo el panda mientras sacaba su rollo.

-¿Y cuál sería ese motivo Guerrero Dragón?- Pregunto divertida Tigresa.

-Primero leerte esta historia- Menciono enseñándole el pergamino-titulado "Alma del Ocaso"- dijo abriendo el pergamino.

-Interesante título- Menciono la felina-lo sé-dijo Po quien ya había abierto el pergamino.

**Una inocente alma caminaba por una bella colina- Comenzó a narrar Po-pues no sabía lo que el destino tenía preparado para ella si llegaba a la cima, ella no sabía que la empujaba a seguir, tampoco sabía que rumbo tomaría para llegar, porque su corazón en ese instante era un gran océano. De repente en su andar encontró una bella flor-esto último lo narro mientras arrancaba una florecilla del suelo-a la cual el destino le había quitado todos su pétalos formando un círculo a su alrededor, ella tenía esperanza de salvarla, ¿por qué?, porque ere demasiado joven para marchitarse en el olvido , tenía muchas cosas que vivir aún como para rendirse tan fácil, cuantos amaneceres seguiría contemplando mientras el bello sol le sonriera, cuantos ocasos abrazaría mientras la hermosa luna anunciaba su llegada. **

**Cuando por fin gracias a todas sus fuerzas pudo devolverle la esperanza a esa semilla del ocaso, pudo contemplar que cada pétalo tenía algo diferente que lo hacía singular a los demás. No sabía porque, pero estaba segura que ese pequeño detalle de la naturaleza era por lo que la vida era tan hermosa.**

**Cuando por fin pudo verla vivir, aquella ave voló hacia nuevos horizontes perdiéndose en el ocaso. **

**No sabía a donde iría ni que a quien encontraría en su viaje pero de algo si estaba segura, no volvería a estar sola.**

Termino de narrar mientras enrollaba de nuevo el pergamino aun con la flor en su mano.

-Bonita historia- Menciono la felina aun sonriendo.

-Qué bueno que te haya gustado- Dijo feliz el panda guardándose el pergamino en su bolsillo.

-¿Cómo se llama el autor?- Interrogo curiosa la felina.

-Es anónimo- Respondió el panda.

-Oye Po, ¿cuáles eran tus otros motivos para traerme aquí?- Nuevamente pregunto la felina curiosa.

-Tigresa otros de los motivos para traerte aquí- Hablo hincándose y entregándole la florecilla la cuál Tigresa tomo con su pata izquierda-es que, dentro de tu alma sé que estoy y quiero decirte que si alguna vez me ves preocupado por tu causa es que estoy pensando siempre en ti- Confeso finalmente Po un poco sonrojado.

La felina seguía sin habla pues ella había soñado esto durante un largo tiempo y ahora estaba frente a ella confesándole su amor.

-Po, yo también siempre estoy pensando en ti- Correspondió la felina mientras lo abrazaba y acto seguido los dos se sentaron en el verde pasto-te lo dije siento yo de mí, cuando puedo ver tus ojitos y brillar y tu cuerpo yo puedo acariciar, eres tú la rosa de mi jardín la cual no quiero cortar pues mil veces prefiero morir antes que tu amor yo marchitar- termino de decir mientras le plantaba un beso y acto seguido caían acostados sobre el suelo.

Tigresa seguía sin creerlo, estaba besando al ser que más amaba en el mundo, no podía ser real, de aseguro en cualquier momento despertaría en su cuarto decepcionada de ser solo un sueño, pero no era la realidad, la hermosa realidad, el beso fue corto pero mágico para ambos.

-Te amo mi guerrera radical- Confeso Po que estaba encima de Tigresa.

-Y yo a ti mi Guerrero Dragón- Igualmente confeso la felina mientras volvía a besarlo.

Después Po empezó a besar su cuello, acción que hizo que la felina ronroneara ante tan bello contacto de parte del panda.

-Dentro de tu alma estoy- Dijeron al unísono ambos amantes para volver a besarse.

Así duraron un buen rato y hubieran seguido de no ser porque el cansancio los agoto, aceptando el abrazo de Morfeo.

Despertaron al amanecer, había que regresar al palacio y explicar el porqué de su ausencia, pues qué problema había si se tenían el uno al otro dentro de su alma…

FIN

**¿Qué tal?, ¿les gusto?, ¿un poco largo?, lo sé, mi culpa pero por cada párrafo que escribía se me venían diez ideas a la cabeza para cada dialogo, pero aun así espero que les haya gustado, no los haya aburrido y les haya interesado…**

**Hasta la próxima historia, se despide su amigo:**

**CARPINTERO IMPERIAL **


End file.
